Where Do Babies Come From?
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi has an important question to ask and guess who has to answer it. (Younger Kinoshita twins).
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test.**

 **A/N: The twins are 11 years old in this story, like with At the End of the Day.**

* * *

"Where do babies come from?"

One simple question.

One complicated nightmare.

Guess who had to answer it? No, not their father; and, no, not their mother either. Hideyoshi was asking _her_ , his big sister who knows the answer to everything; at least that's what he thought of her. Does she know the answer to his question? Of course she does! Well... just from what she looked up in a textbook, and there was no way she was going to tell him all of that!

 _Seriously, why do I have to answer all of his stupid questions?_ She thought, frowning. Ever since they were small, Yuuko had always been the one he asked, about _everything_.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"Well, Hideyoshi," Yuuko began, looking across the table at her twin brother, "when a man and a woman love each other, and sleep together, a baby comes out of the woman months later." _Short and simple. That should satisfy his curiosity, right?_

Hideyoshi mulled over her words; and, of course, he just _had to_ question her. "But Father and Mother sleep together all the time and they haven't made anymore babies."

Her frown deepened. "Well, they have to... sleep naked together." She nodded to herself, satisfied with that answer. "Yeah, when a man and a woman love each other, and when they sleep naked together, they can make a baby."

"So they have to love each other... and be naked..." Hideyoshi repeated after her, his finger against his chin as he looked up at the ceiling, obviously thinking it over.

 _He's so naïve..._ Yuuko thought, sighing in relief. It looked like she had answered yet another one of his questions, and with the least amount of pain and embarrassment.

What he said next made her take all of that back.

"Let's make a baby together."  
"Huh?" It took her a moment to understand what he'd just said; and, when she did, Yuuko jumped to her feet. "What!?"  
Hideyoshi looked up at her, an innocent smile on his face. "I want to make a baby with you, sis."  
"B-b-b-but... we can't!" She shouted, the tips of her ears brilliantly red.

Her brother blinked, confused. "We love each other, so we just have to take our clothes off before we go to bed, right?"  
 _He has no idea what he's saying! Idiot!_ "We're brother and sister!"  
Hideyoshi's finger went back to his chin. "Can siblings not make babies together?"  
Yuuko froze. Honestly, she didn't know. She knows it's not right, but can a brother and sister still make a baby together even though they're related? "I... don't know."

"Let's find out." He smiled, and it was so naïve and... _frustrating_.  
"W-w-wait! Why do you want to make a baby with me!?" Oh man... did she seriously just ask that question!?  
"Because... I love you, sis, and that's what people do when they love each other, right?"  
How sincerely he said it calmed her down, and she stood there looking at him, her face burning red. "Um... Hideyoshi, do you mean... as a girlfriend?"

Hideyoshi tilted his head, and the expression on his face was _so_ irritatingly confused. "You're my sister, sis. Brothers and sisters can't be boyfriends and girlfriends."

 _Then why is it okay for them to make babies together!?_ Her twin's logic was way beyond her understanding. "Look, Hideyoshi, um... you're only allowed to make babies with your wife! It's something very special to be shared with that one special person... After you're married!" Yuuko glared at him, pointing her finger straight at him. "Got it?"

"Hmm..." Hideyoshi was yet again in thought, his eyes toward the ceiling before he looked back at her; and she just _knew_ what he was going to say next. "Let's get married, sis."

 _Okay, so being boyfriend and girlfriend is a no-no, but husband and wife is perfectly fine!? What's up with that stupid brain of his!?_ "Do you want to make a baby with me that bad!?" Okay, seriously, she was getting tired of saying that.

Hideyoshi looked down, his hands clasped together in his lap. "It's just that... having a baby together shows how special the mother and father are to each other. So... I just wanted to let you know how special you are to me, sis..."

 _So that's... what he's been thinking all this time?_ Yuuko sighed, crossing her arms. "Look, Hideyoshi... I don't need a baby to tell me how special you are to me." She smiled at him, a tender smile. "We don't need a baby to tell us how special we are to each other, either." She walked around the table, knelt down by her brother, and hugged him.

"I love you, Hideyoshi."  
Hideyoshi smiled, taking ahold of her arms. "I... love you too, sis."

After their hug, he stood up. "I better put away the dishes." He started to grab them, but Yuuko stopped him.  
"Before that, I need to talk to you... about... incest."  
"Incest?" He asked, confused. He had no idea what it was.  
"Yeah..." Her face was burning up.

"Can you show me what that is?" Hideyoshi asked, so frustratingly naïve.  
"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
